


Día 11 - Compras.

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Ligero Angst, Light Angst, M/M, MakoHaru Festival 2016, Romance, Shounen-ai, Tumblr: makoharufestival, Vida Universitaria, baka couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Haru esperaba una cita romántica pero Makoto sólo piensa en comprar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 11 - Compras.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Menciones de la familia Tachibana y los chicos de Iwatobi.
> 
> Género: Shonen-ai. Vida universitaria. Romance. Baka couple.
> 
> Advertencias: Ligero angst. ¿Shonen-ai?
> 
> Resumen: Haru esperaba una cita romántica pero Makoto sólo piensa en comprar.
> 
> Palabras: 1,614.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 11 «compras navideñas».

No estaba seguro de cómo se había dejado arrastrar a esto, como de costumbre Makoto lo había convencido y lo que Haru esperaba que fuera una cita luego de un estresante periodo escolar pre Año Nuevo se había convertido en una cansada travesía por el centro comercial buscando regalos para la familia de Makoto.

Ni siquiera celebraban Navidad pero Ren y Ran habían llamado a Makoto preguntándole si les llevaría regalos, que ellos conseguirían un pino navideño y también le darían obsequios cuando volviera a casa. Porque Makoto iría a su casa en los días libres que tendrían por Año Nuevo mientras que Haru se quedaría en Tokio ya que sus actividades no le permitirían salir.

Y mientras que Haru se había apresurado a terminar todos sus pendientes para pasar un rato agradable con su novio, Makoto en cambio prefería invertir su último día en Tokio yendo de compras.

Haru trataba de ser comprensivo, Makoto extrañaba a su familia y llevaba meses sin verlos, además él también quería a los gemelos pero no pensó que tardarían tanto buscando los regalos.

Si Makoto le enseñaba otro juego de video u otro gorro preguntando que le parecía iba a estallar, de verdad.

Pensaba que ese día harían algo diferente, algo especial, luego de días en los que apenas se habían visto Makoto le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa para antes de irse y todo el entusiasmo que Haru había sentido por la expectativa se había convertido en fastidio.

Todos los establecimientos estaban llenos, la gente pasaba empujando y Haru ya quería irse al departamento.

─¿Qué te parece este? ─preguntó Makoto tomando un peluche de la última película de moda de la que sus hermanos tanto le habían hablado por teléfono.

Haru gruñó por respuesta.

─¿Qué sucede? ─preguntó Makoto mirándolo con extrañeza.

─¿Piensas tardar mucho? ─sonó bastante molesto.

Makoto se mostró algo avergonzado por el reclamo.

─Aún me faltan…

─¿Regalos? ¿Y todo esto que es? ─Haru señaló las bolsas que ambos llevaban. Prácticamente en cada tienda Makoto encontraba algo perfecto para alguien, si no eran sus hermanos eran Rei, Nagisa, Gou, Rin… incluso había comprado algo para los padres de Haru a pesar de que él mismo no les iba a regalar nada.

─Navidad es época de dar.

─Ni siquiera celebramos eso ─alegó con fastidio.

Se miraron en silencio unos momentos, ninguno quería ceder aún.

─Sólo un rato más… ─pidió Makoto. Haru hizo un ruido fastidiado.

─Me adelantaré al departamento, ya me cansé.

─¡Pero Haru! ─exclamó sorprendido por esa reacción.

─Se suponía que este día sería para nosotros, antes de irte ─Haru no solía hablar tanto pero estaba lo bastante molesto como para hacerlo.

─Pasamos meses viviendo solos, juntos.

─¿Y de esos meses cuanto tiempo realmente lo hemos vivido juntos? ─recalcó el «vivido juntos». Realmente no convivían más que los fines de semana y muchas veces cuando estaban en el departamento Makoto tenía largas charlas con su familia, cuando no estaba trabajando o estudiando.

Sí, Haru pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando pero por eso hizo todo para tener ese día libre, no tenía tareas ni entrenamiento, desde el amanecer hasta la noche lo tenía destinado a Makoto ese día, ni siquiera sabía cuando podría volver a tener un día así, quizás hasta vacaciones de verano.

Makoto pareció notar eso por que se mostró avergonzado y no insistió más.

Puede que vivieran juntos pero jamás se había sentido más distante.

─Vamos a casa ─finalmente dijo.

Volvieron en medio de un pesado silencio, Makoto intentó hablar de cualquier cosa pero Haru no le hizo caso. Al llegar a casa Haru encendió el televisor para llenar el silencio y pidió pizza para cenar, mientras Makoto preparó su equipaje y todos los obsequios que había comprado.

Haru le habló sólo lo mínimo indispensable.

Durmieron dándose la espalda. O intentaron dormir pues no fue fácil conciliar el sueño para ninguno.

Al día siguiente Makoto salía muy temprano y le había dicho a Haru que no era necesario que lo acompañara, pensó que luego de su discusión ni siquiera se levantaría pero antes de irse lo vio asomare por la puerta de la habitación.

─Ve con cuidado ─fue todo lo que dijo, para Makoto fue suficiente para aligerar la pesadez que tenía en el estómago desde el día anterior.

Makoto trató de hacer como que pasaba nada, le mandó los mensajes de costumbre y le llamó cuando arribó a Iwami, Haru le contestó la llamada de manera parca y cortante. Makoto se sentía mal por haber arruinado su día juntos pero podía darse cuenta que esa mañana Haru se sentía mal por haberle reclamado así.

Eran un par de tontos.

Y ni siquiera había podido darle su regalo.

Sus dos semanas de vacaciones le pasaron muy de prisa, trataba de enviarle mensajes a Haru siempre que podía, sabiéndolo solo en Tokio, a pesar de que la convivencia con su familia no le permitía desocuparse lo suficiente como para eso.

Regresó un día antes de iniciar las clases, queriendo alargar todo lo posible su estancia con su familia a pesar del regaño de Gou.

«Deberías aprovechar que tienes a Haru-senpai contigo todos los días ─le había dicho cuando le contó a sus amigos de la discusión que tuvieron─ un día él empezará a viajar por los campeonatos, estará lejos en los cumpleaños y en las fiestas, tu familia seguirá aquí, a sólo un viaje, tus padres están aquí y lo estarán cuando Haru-senpai esté al otro lado del mundo».

Seguramente Haru también pensaba en eso.

Gou padecía de haber crecido prácticamente sin su hermano, la había visto tratar de aprovechar cada momento que podía con él y ahora la veía extrañarlo pues al igual que Haru no había podido moverse de dónde estaba.

Admiraba la determinación de Rin pero no se creía capaz de estar tan lejos de sus seres queridos durante tanto tiempo.

No le dijo a Haru a qué hora regresaba pensando que estaría ocupado así que le sorprendió entrar al departamento y encontrarlo ahí, viendo el televisor.

─¿Makoto? ─Haru también se llevó una sorpresa, tenía el teléfono en la mano, esperando a que Makoto le avisara que venía en camino o algo para ir a recibirlo, Makoto se sintió un poco mal cuando notó eso.

─Pensé que estarías ocupado por eso… ─dejó la maleta (llena de ropa recién lavada) junto a la puerta y se acercó hasta Haru, le hizo una seña para que no se levantara de dónde estaba─ Lamento no haberte dicho que venía.

Se arrodilló frente a Haru.

─¿Qué tal todo? ─preguntó éste tratando de dejar atrás lo que habían discutido antes.

─Bien… ─lo miró fijamente─ la verdad Haru quisiera hablarte de algo.

A Haru su seriedad le puso nervioso. Se acomodó bien arrodillado con la espalda bien derecha.

─¿Qué sucede?

Makoto percibió el nerviosismo en Haru y le sonrió para calmarlo, sólo un momento pues volvió a ponerse serio.

─Quiero disculparme contigo… no tomé en cuenta lo importante que era para ti que pasáramos el día juntos, la verdad sí había planeado algo especial pero me dejé llevar por la emoción de los regalos…

─Extrañas a tu familia ─le interrumpió Haru que se sentía culpable por eso─ es lógico que te entusiasmara verlos.

Makoto negó recordando una vez más las palabras de Gou.

─Ellos están ahí, siempre que los necesite sólo tengo que hacer una llamada o usar el skype ─se acercó a él arrastrando las rodillas─ pero tú… ahora estás aquí, conmigo, pero realmente nos vemos poco y… un día empezarás a viajar y dejaré de verte quien sabe cuánto tiempo, no podré llamarte fácilmente y con los cambios de horario ni siquiera sabré cuando será una buena hora para hacerlo…

Guardó silencio, Haru no intervino.

─Te amo mucho Haru, pensar que un día estarás a cientos de kilómetros me asusta ─al menos ahora era consciente de que cuando eso ocurriera tendría a muchos seres queridos para apoyarlo─ sé que es algo que enfrentaremos en su momento pero no había pensado en eso correctamente ─volvió a acercarse y tomó sus manos─. Quiero aprovechar todos los momentos que tengamos antes de eso, no quiero arrepentirme como ahora.

─Makoto…

Éste sonrió, podía ver el brillo en los ojos de Haru que le indicaba el efecto positivo de sus palabras.

─Además te debo tu regalo, había planeado dártelo antes de irme pero creo que es mejor ahora ─soltó las manos de Haru y se levantó para ir al cuarto, Haru parpadeó ¿había ocultado un regalo en el departamento y no lo notó?

Makoto volvió escondiendo algo en su espalda y se arrodilló frente a él nuevamente.

─Te amo mucho Haru ─repitió─ acepta esto como una muestra de mi amor para toda la eternidad.

Sacó las manos de su espalda y las llevó al frente mostrando una cajita abierta con un anillo plateado que tenía varias piedras planas e incrustadas que mezclaban los colores azul y verde.

─Makoto… ─repitió Haru perdiendo el habla, casi dubitativo tomó con ambas manos la cajita admirando el anillo.

Makoto le envolvió las manos con las propias.

─¿Serás mío para siempre? ─Haru alzó el rostro y asintió aún sin poder recuperar el habla, Makoto sonrió ampliamente, enternecido por su reacción y le dio un beso en los labios. Cuando terminó el beso tomó el anillo y se lo acomodó en el dedo.

─No tengo nada para ti… ─Haru al fin recuperó el habla.

─Claro que sí ─alzó su mano con el anillo─ este es mi mejor regalo ─le besó el dedo.

Haru lo abrazó con fuerza, esto era más que un anillo, era el compromiso que implicaba, ambos prometían soportar el tiempo y la distancia y sí, no podía haber mejor regalo que ese.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Imagen del anillo: http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanakutzi/17594551/58555/58555_original.jpg


End file.
